busy_busesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sammy's Midnight Adventure
Sammy's Midnight Adventure is the tenth episode of the second season. Plot Tommy comes to visit again and stays over in the garage. He and Sammy sneak out during the night to see the sights of Chumley. Characters *Sammy *Roger *Susan *Colin *Penny *Arnold *Stephanie *Mr. Spector *Tommy *Harry (does not speak) Trivia *This episode marks the second appearance of Tommy since Sammy's New Friend. Quotes *(It is evening as Sammy drops off the last load of his passengers, but as he starts to head back to the garage, Tommy suddenly pulls up next to him) *'Tommy:' Hi, Sammy! Remember me? I'm Tommy! *'Sammy:' Hi, Tommy! I'm just off home. Wanna come with me? *'Tommy: '''Okay, I'll race ya! Wha, ho! *'Sammy:' Wha, hey! *(Tommy challenges Sammy a race back to the garage and they speed off to see who will win) *'Tommy:' I'll catch ya! *(Sammy introduces Tommy to the other buses as they arrive at the garage) *'Sammy: This is Tommy, everyone. *'''Susan, Arnold and Colin: Hello, Tommy! *'Stephanie and Colin: '''Nice to meet you. *(Penny starts to wonder why Tommy isn't heading back to his own garage) *'Penny: Shouldn't you be getting home, Tommy? It'll be dark soon. *'''Sammy: Penny! It's still early. *(Mr. Spector is just about to close the doors for the night and does not know that Tommy is staying for the night) *'Mr. Spector:' Early night tonight, buses! So, I'm closing up now. *'Tommy:' He-he! He hasn't seen me, Sammy! *'Sammy:' That means you can stay for the night. *'Mr. Spector:' Night, night, my Busy Buses! *(Mr. Spector closes the doors and the other buses go straight to sleep except for Sammy and Tommy) *'Arnold:' Goodnight! *'Roger:' Sleep tight! *(Sammy and Tommy laugh as they are still awake) *'Sammy:' This is great, isn't it, Tommy? *'Tommy:' Yeah! Come on, let's explore. *(Tommy tries to sneak out, but Mr. Spector has already locked the doors for the night. He reverses and nearly crashes into some oil drums) *'Tommy:' Sorry! *'Sammy: '''Shhhhh! You'll wake the others! Follow me, over here. This way. *'Tommy: Can we get out this way? *'''Sammy: Yeah! Just give it a push. *(Sammy finds a gate near the coach wash, Tommy manages to open it and they sneak out to see Chumley in the night) *'Tommy: '''Whoa! Come on, Sammy! *(Sammy and Tommy race around Market Square in circles, they cause so much noise, they alerted the residents. So they quickly left before trouble came) *'Sammy: Wha, hey! Got you that time! *'''Man: Oi! Stop it now! *'Woman:' Don't you know what time it is?! Cut it out! *(Sammy and Tommy laugh as they head for the railway bridge. They decided to honk their horns under the bridge) *(Chumley Airport, midnight, Sammy takes Tommy to the airport to see the planes in the dark where one is parked next to two taxiway lights) *'Sammy:' They're big and spooky. *(Once they arrive back at Chumley, most of the buildings haven't got any lights which they find spooky) *'Sammy:' It's ever so quiet, Tommy. I've never been out this late before. *'Tommy:' Not scared are you, Sammy? *'Sammy:' Scared, me?! Nah, of course not! *(The nearby church strikes one o' clock which jumpscares the two buses) *'Sammy: '''Y-you think it's time we were getting back, Tommy? *'Tommy:' Y-yeah, I do. It's almost morning. C-come on! *'Sammy and Tommy:' Whoaahhhh! *(Sammy and Tommy quickly rush back to the garage, the other buses are asleep while Sammy and Tommy park next to Arnold and Penny) *'Tommy:' Oh! They're still asleep. *'Sammy:' Oh, phew! *'Tommy:' Goodnight, Sammy. *'Sammy: Night, Tommy. Thanks for the adventure. *'Tommy: '''No problem! Anytime. *(Sammy and Tommy go back to sleep in the spot they were originally) *(Chumley Garage, morning, the other buses get ready to start their routes while Sammy and Tommy are still asleep) *'Colin: Morning. *'Susan:' Morning, Colin! *(Roger meets Stephanie who is getting ready in the coach wash) *'Roger:' Morning, Stephanie! *'Stephanie:' Oh. Morning, Roger! *(Penny and Arnold find Sammy and Tommy still asleep) *'Penny:' Oh, bless! Like little angels, they are. *'Arnold: '''Angels? Ha! Angels my hooter! (Arnold honks to wake them up as the two school buses get jumpscared the second time) *'Sammy and Tommy: Yaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Oh! Oh! *'''Arnold: Wakey, wakey! Time for work! *(The other buses laugh as Arnold, Penny, Roger and Susan leave) *'Arnold: '''Cheerio! *'Roger:' Ta-ta! *'Susan:' Bye, Roger! *(Sammy and Tommy are the last buses to leave the garage, they both feel very tired after going out late at night) *'Sammy: '''Here we go. *(Sammy and Tommy leave, but they immediately stop on the corner to fall asleep as crowds of people watch) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sammy Category:Episodes focusing on Tommy